


Couch Kisses

by Jsq86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Magnus play a sexy game, Book!Malec, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP Sort of, but more smut than fluff, but nothing too explicit, mature to be safe, sorry I suck at titles, stupid title I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsq86/pseuds/Jsq86
Summary: Alec talks Magnus into playing a sexy game that he may or may not have just made up on the spot





	Couch Kisses

It was late, and Magnus was anxious. Okay, not _that_ late. But late enough for Magnus to be worried about his sexy Shadowhunter, who should’ve been done demon hunting by now and waltzing through the door of his apartment.Although truth be told, he didn’t know whether or not Alec would be coming by or not.It wasn’t like they were officially dating.Alec was more or less still in the closet, this little thing they had going a fling at best.Alec was usually lucky to get away from his siblings without their asking questions, though Magnus did have to wonder where they thought he went most nights. Still, he couldn’t help worrying.Shadowhunting was a dangerous profession, and he’d already had to save Alec from near death once, having only known him for less than a day at that point.

Magnus stretched out on the couch, Chairman Meow curled into a ball on his stomach.  He scratched the cat behind the ears with one hand while flicking his other hand to change the channel on the TV.  He couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to whatever was on, though, his eyelids drooping of their own accord.  Maybe he would fall asleep and then when he woke up, Alec would hopefully be there.  

The sound of the door opening jarred him fully awake and in walked his sexy shadowhunter, the key Magnus had given him promptly stuffed into the pocket of his jacket.  

“Oh man, were you sleeping? Sorry I came so late. I can go if you want to go back to sleep,” Alec said all this in a rush, his hand still on the doorknob, as he stood poised to leave. 

“Don’t you dare walk back out that door,” Magnus said and beckoned a long finger at Alec to come closer.  Alec smiled sheepishly and closed the door, then discarded all his Shadowhunting gear until he remained in nothing but his pants and a black t-shirt. 

Magnus scooted up higher on the couch and the Chairman jumped down after making a disgruntled mewl.  He draped his long arms behind him on the armrest and watched Alec carefully as he made his way toward the couch, but Magnus's long legs stretched out in front of him took up all the room.  Alec looked down at the warlock and waited, so Magnus slowly slid his legs up, his knees now bent.  As Alec started to sit, Magnus grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down between his thighs.  Alec landed with a grunt on top of Magnus, braced between the warlock’s knees.  

“Well hello,” Magnus drawled and waggled his eyebrows.  Alec blushed, but laughed, hiding his face on Magnus’s shoulder, and the warlock chuckled.  When Alec finally lifted his head, Magnus kissed him, long and slow and sweet. 

“Did you fight any big, bad demons today?” he murmured against the Shadowhunter’s lips.  

“A few,” Alec said and kissed along the warlock’s jaw.  

“Any injuries?” 

“Just one, but nothing an iratze couldn’t fix.” 

“Really? Where?” 

Alec shifted, lifting up on one arm so he could dislodge the other one pinned between Magnus and the couch, and showed Magnus the underside of his forearm, unmarred save for a faint iratze rune that was already fading.  He ran his hand along Alec’s arm, over the rune, the Shadowhunter’s blue veins prominent against his pale skin.   

“What happened?” he wondered and Alec shrugged.  

“Mantid demon grazed me with his foreleg. No big deal.” 

Magnus kissed the runed skin anyway and the corner of Alec’s mouth quirked up.  

“What about you?” he asked, pulling his arm back and crossing them both under his chin on Magnus’s chest.  He fixed the warlock with an inquisitive blue-eyed stare and Magnus tilted his head, idly running a hand through the Shadowhunter’s unruly tresses.  

“What about me what?” 

“How was your day? What’d you do?” 

Magnus snickered.  “You don’t want to hear about my day,” he said and Alec quirked an eyebrow up.  

“I don’t?” 

“Just a lot of boring warlock things. I know what you’re really interested in,” Magnus said and leaned forward to capture Alec’s lips in another kiss, but the other man pulled back, and now it was Magnus’s turn to raise an eyebrow.  

“Magnus, I don’t think you’re boring.  And I don’t come over here just to make out with you on your couch.  I mean I like doing it,” he added quickly, his cheeks reddening slightly at the admission, “but I also like talking to you.  And I really do want to know about your day.” 

Magnus narrowed his eyes and propped his head on his fist.  “That sounds fake,” he said and Alec scoffed and pushed himself up, now straddling the warlock.  Magnus gazed up at him through hooded eyelids.  

“I have an idea then,” Alec said and Magnus waited for him to elaborate.  “Let’s play a little game. A…,” he searched for the right word, “compromise, if you will.” 

Alec’s mannerisms intrigued Magnus.  He had no idea what kind of game Alec had in mind, and Alec wasn’t really one to play games anyway, especially not sexy games, which he sort of suspected this to be.  

“You tell me about your day,” Alec continued, “and I’ll start undoing these.” He placed his long, archer fingers on the top most button of Magnus’s shirt, which he hadn't yet changed out of for the night, and wiggled it, since it was already opened, Magnus following the movement with his cat eyes.  “If you finish talking before I get to the last button, you win.  If I get to the last button before you’re finished, I win.” He brought his hand back and waited for Magnus’s response. 

“And what does the winner get?” Magnus asked, trying to sound nonchalant, though he didn’t think he was doing that good of a job.  Just having Alec straddle him was making him hot and bothered, and now Alec was throwing undone buttons into the mix.  

Alec shrugged. “You’ll just have to wait and see.” 

Magnus regarded him carefully.  His sexy shadowhunter could sometimes be a completely different person when they were alone and Magnus found he definitely didn’t hate it.  He knew if Alec’s siblings found out he’d played a sexy game with Magnus, Alec would be mortified.  Not that there was anything inherently embarrassing about undoing someone’s shirt buttons, Magnus thought, but even still.    

“Deal,” he said finally and slid a ring-clad hand up Alec’s thigh.  Alec smirked and grabbed Magnus’s wrist, then pushed the hand back down on the couch against the warlock’s side.  

“Oh, and none of that,” he said, and Magnus frowned.  Alec chuckled and leaned in for a quick kiss.  “Get talking, warlock, and don’t leave anything out,” he added.  Magnus rolled his eyes.    

“I woke up this morning and I had coffee,” Magnus started and shrugged a little, as if that should’ve been obvious. What else would he have done this morning?  Alec popped a button then, glad that Magnus wasn’t wearing an under shirt; that would’ve made the game decidedly less fun.   

“Hmm, interesting,” he said and Magnus rolled his eyes again.  “Did you make it from scratch or use magic?” Another button popped open, and this time Alec bent over, lips meeting the dark skin peaking out underneath.  Magnus sucked in a breath and Alec grinned. 

“Magic,” Magnus breathed.  

Alec shook his head and tsked, his lips grazing Magnus’s skin as he did so, then he lifted his head a little.  “You know how I feel about you stealing. Then what did you do?” he asked and undid another button, his lips connecting with skin again, and then added a little tongue to make it more interesting. He was almost half done and Magnus hadn’t even gotten past his morning routine yet.  He might have to slow down.    

Magnus cleared his throat.  “Fed the cat, then got dressed.” 

Alec didn’t undo another button this time, but pushed the shirt open wider.  He ran both hands over Magnus’s chest, stopping to palm his already erect nipples, and he saw Magnus clenching the couch cushions underneath him.  Alec paused.  When Magnus finally looked up at him, Alec quirked an eyebrow up, waiting for Magnus to continue.  Magnus huffed and leaned his head back in frustration.

"I feel like some would consider that cheating," Magnus said.  Cleary Alec was stalling for time.

"Do you want me to stop?" Alec asked, but Magnus only pursed his lips into a thin line.  

“I got a call from a client about a tincture he was interested in,” Magnus said finally, so Alec continued his rubbing, then replaced one of his hands with his mouth while simultaneously undoing another button.  Magnus stifled a groan and arched his back.  Alec moved to the other side, then gave a playful bite and Magnus jerked in response.  He saw, out of the corner of his eye, the warlock lift one of his own hands up, but Alec grabbed his wrist and set it back down on the couch again. Magnus sighed.  

Alec snickered, then moved back to the middle of Magnus’s chest, trailing kisses down the warlock's torso.  He had two more buttons left. 

“The client came over and I mixed his tincture for him, then he paid me and left, and then I made lunch for myself,” he said quickly, his voice strained; his chest rose and fell slowly beneath Alec’s talented mouth. 

“You _made_ yourself lunch?” Alec asked skeptically, lifting his eyes—another button— and Magnus huffed again. 

“Ok, fine, I used magic for that too.” 

“Hmm,” was all Alec said.  He had one button left, now at the spot where Magnus’s bellybutton would’ve been if he’d had one.  Undoing the last button, he moved the fabric aside and kissed Magnus’s right hip, then trailed his lips along the unblemished skin of Magnus’s navel to his other hip, kissing that as well.

“Guess you won,” Magnus said, and though his voice didn’t waver, Alec knew he was hiding his inner frustration.  He could tell by the way Magnus was white-knuckling the couch cushions.  

“Guess so,” Alec said, though he didn’t look the warlock in the eye, knowing he would lose his nerve if he did.  Now sat between Magnus’s bent knees, he kissed the warlock one more time on his navel-less stomach while undoing Magnus’s belt buckle.  

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked as he lifted himself up slightly off the arm rest, but Alec didn’t answer, only undid the zipper of Magnus’s pants.  

“Alec, you don’t have to—“

“Shut up,” Alec cut him off and pulled down on the warlock’s pants and he was utterly grateful Magnus had chosen to wear normal dress pants and not the ridiculously tight jeans he usually insisted on sporting.

Alec licked his lips and before Magnus could protest further, Alec had taken the warlock into his mouth and Magnus moaned and leaned back against the arm rest once more.  Alec had yet to please Magnus this way, but Magnus had done so for Alec often enough for him to be able to mimic what Magnus did, and liked, with Magnus’s moans egging him on further.  

Being a virgin on the giving end of this experience, Alec had always found the whole thing a little odd.  He never understood why someone would want to have someone else’s… _stuff_ in their mouth.  But he found it wasn’t that bad, and the noises coming from Magnus made it all worth it. 

Magnus moaned Alec’s name, his ring-clad hand fisted in Alec’s hair, none too gently, already forgetting the rule Alec had put in place, his other hand gripping the arm rest, and Alec couldn’t help smiling.  He could tell Magnus was close, and sure enough, the warlock began riding wave after glorious wave, Alec’s name still on his lips.  Alec swallowed involuntarily, not too sure if that’s what he was supposed to do, but he did so anyway.  When Magnus was finished, Alec cleaned him up, then helped situate him back into his pants.  Magnus looked like he needed a minute anyway.  His head was slung back against the arm rest, his eyes trained on the ceiling, his chest still rising and falling deeply as his breathing evened out, and sweat glistened on his exposed skin.  If Magnus hadn’t already been spent, Alec probably would’ve taken him right there, inexperience be damned. 

He lay back down on top of Magnus, putting his chin on his arms like before, and the warlock gazed at him through his always hooded eyes.  

“Guess you won after all,” Alec said, trying but failing to keep the smile off his face.  Magnus shoved him playfully and Alec fell to the floor with a yelp.                 


End file.
